The Hidenburg Accident
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: A drabble missing scene from season 5 episode 19 - The Inferno, where John-Boy witness the Hindinburg Desaster. Here's his inner tumoril about it.


**Another Walton story, not involving an storyline, for an exchenge, this time, i decided to write something related to season 5x20.**

**Hope you like.**

* * *

**THE HEDINGURG ACCIDENT**

John-Boy woke up with a start. Shaking. His eyes stung and he swung his legs over the bed. Another nightmare. About the crash. They had just been repeating, over and over again, every night since the incident had occurred just four days ago.

Glancing at his clock, he saw that it was already four a.m, so he figured he might as well get dressed. He pulled on his clothes and opened the door, wincing at the loud creak it made through the silent house.

As he made his way toward the stairs, he heard another creak behind him and turned around.

"John-Boy?" Olivia asked quietly, poking her head out of her room.

"I'm fine, Mama, go back to bed," John-Boy replied shortly. He threw her an assuring smile before padding down the stairs and going out onto the front porch. It was a nice early morning. The sun hadn't yet risen and the moon still shone brightly; the air was cool and a chilly breeze rustled the leaves of the trees nearby.

He stood against the porch railing and looked at his hands. They were shaking.

Ever since that fateful day almost four years ago when he had gone through the head injury, almost becoming blind, his hands had shaken. Whenever he was nervous for something or someone, scared, taken by surprise, or just any time his heart rate spiked, his hands shook.

It wasn't usually very bad. They would only tremble for a few minutes until his heart rate lowered once again and he was calm. But this time. It was different.

His hands hadn't stopped shaking for the last four days. He had almost cut himself twice during supper the previous night because his hands had been shaking so badly. He ended up going to sleep early that night.

One thing that annoyed John-Boy, which he knew shouldn't have, was the fact that nearly no one had noticed, no one except his parents and Jason. He couldn't blame Jim-Bob or Elizabeth for they were both still fairly young, but he couldn't help but be a bit annoyed with his grandparents and Mary Ellen, Ben, and Erin.

He knew he was being selfish, but he couldn't help it.

He shoved his hands into his pocket, wishing they would stop. Wishing he could go back inside and get a good night's sleep, wishing that he had never visited the Hindenburg.

As he thought about what had happened, the flickering of flame and screams of helpless people drifting through his mind again, he heard a creak and turned.

Jason came outside, shrugging his coat on. He held John-Boy's coat in one hand and handed it to his older brother.

"Thought you might be chilly," Jason said.

"Thanks," John-Boy muttered. He took his hands out of his pockets and pulled the coat on.

"They're still shaking?" Jason asked. He had seen John-Boy's hands trembling.

John-Boy nodded. "They've been shaking every day since," he said. He made to put his hands back in his pockets but Jason stopped him, catching a hold of his left hand.

"What happened there?" Jason said. He pointed to John-Boy's wrist where the skin was red and dry.

"Oh, that." John-Boy looked at his hand. "I got hit by a few pieces of – of the ship and got – uh – got burned."

Jason nodded. "Oh," he muttered. He looked out into the front yard. "I can't imagine what that must've been like," he said after a moment.

John-Boy didn't say anything. He merely looked up at the moon.

"Have – have you been able to write anything for your article yet?" Jason asked hesitantly.

John-Boy shook his head. "No, nothing yet. I can't get the words out or if I do manage to write something, it's all wrong. And I need to figure something out fast or just drop the article. I'd rather not give it up because it's a fantastic opportunity to get my name out there, but I don't know if I'll be able to do the story justice."

There was silence for a minute until Jason spoke. "I think I know a little bit of what you're feeling. When Seth told me he was sick, I could hardly get a single note written down, let alone a song. I didn't even feel like I could play any of the songs I'd already written."

John-Boy nodded. "Yeah. It changes you, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Jason replied. "For better, for worse."

John-Boy and Jason sat down on the steps, looking out across the yard and up at the mountain, the moonlight shining brightly.


End file.
